


New Year's Kiss

by everafter_in_neverland, Insane1001



Series: Holiday themed drabbles [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everafter_in_neverland/pseuds/everafter_in_neverland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: It's new years eve





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> @everafter-in-neverland was a huge help in whipping this up between Christmas and new years!

It was late as they were finishing getting ready for bed. Roman was tucked away in the bathroom as Dean laid out on the bed, idly flipping through tv channels to find something to take his mind off the day’s events before going to bed.

The channels passed by in a blur, barely staying on the screen long enough for Dean to register what they were before he moved onto the next. It wasn’t until he came across footage of the night’s celebrations that he paused. Sitting up, Dean turned up the volume so he could listen to what the person on screen was saying.

“The New Year celebrations are in full swing and as we draw nearer to midnight-” Dean’s eyes flickered to the top of the screen to see a clock ticking down. 0:30. 0:29. Scrambling, Dean grabbed the pillow nearest to him and chucked it at the bathroom door.

“Ro!”

Only seconds later did the door open to reveal a clearly unimpressed Roman as he raised a brow at Dean, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Dean simply offered up his best dimpled grin in response. “Hurry up, Ro, I wanna do the new year’s kiss thing!”

With a fond roll of his eyes Roman ducked back into the bathroom for a moment before returning minus his toothbrush. Making his way over, Roman smiled at the way his boy was bouncing in anticipation, eyes impatiently flickering between the screen and Roman.

As soon as he neared the bed Dean’s hand darted out and caught his wrist, dragging him down onto the mattress and causing laughter to bubble up in Roman’s chest. He had barely hit the bed before a warm weight settled over him as Dean straddled his hips with a grin.

With one last glance at the tv Dean leaned down and kissed Roman, cheers filling the room as the clock struck midnight. Tangling his fingers in soft curls, Roman couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as his boy ducked in for another needy kiss before he pulled back enough to once again see baby blues.

“Happy New Year, Rome.”

“Happy New Year, Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child


End file.
